


Lemonade

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, D/s dynamic, Deepthroating, Dom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Peter Parker, There is actual lemonade but also "lemonade", Top Tony Stark, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Tony was not a fan of the heat but he was a fan of watching Peter laying naked on the pool deck.





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, it's Val again <3
> 
> This is my first bingo fill for Starker Bingo 2019. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> As always, I am a hungry little goblin. Please feed me in kudos and comments as they sustain me.

It was another hot and humid day in New York City. This summer had been brutal and sticky and something Peter was enjoying much more than Tony. Currently, Tony was watching Peter from his safe place under his umbrella, fanning himself and drinking lemonade. Tony was not a fan of the heat but he was a fan of watching Peter laying naked on the pool deck. Peter’s skin was becoming a soft, enticing gold color and that smooth, perfect skin was glistening from the tanning oil (with SPF 15 because Tony cared about his boy’s health). Currently, Peter was laying on his front, that perfect, pert ass right there for the taking. The thought had Tony adjusting himself in his swim shorts.

“Baby,” Peter called out, voice muffled from having his face cradled in his arms, “C’mere.”

Tony got up with a huff, carrying his lemonade with him. He stood over Peter, towering above him and shading his face. “Yes, little prince? How may I be of service?” Tony asked with a little bow.

Peter chuckled and turned over to look up at his lover. The older man took in Peter’s form, from his slender waist to his supple thighs, eyes shamelessly raking over his boy’s body, stopping to stare at his pretty cock.

“Tony, my eyes are up here,” Peter teased, yanking on Tony’s hand to get his attention to his face.

“I know where your eyes are, sweet cheeks. Let me look at my boy,” Tony said, voice low as he squeezed Peter’s hand. After a few moments of looking Peter over he met Peter’s gaze. “So, what do you need, babydoll?” Tony asked, ready to assist.

“I’m thirsty,” the younger man whined, pouting up at Tony. It was very clear the little brat wasn’t about to get up to fetch his own drink.

Tony feigned a sigh, rolling his eyes for effect. “I guess I can make that happen. I need to go inside to take a leak anyways. I’ll be back in a minute,” Tony said, giving Peter’s hand another squeeze. When he tried to pull away, Peter pulled him back.

“I want your lemonade,” Peter said with a pout, sitting up and looking at Tony with those puppy eyes the older man can never resist.

“Brat,” Tony grumbled, tilting Peter’s head up and prying his jaw open before pouring the drink into Peter’s mouth, “Swallow.”

Peter did as told, looking up at Tony with hooded eyes as he swallowed, that ‘come fuck me’ expression on his face. Once the drink was finished, Tony moved to leave. Once more he was pulled back. “Pete, I need to piss. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“I know you have to go, but that doesn’t mean you have to go.”

“What? You expect me to piss off the balcony or something? New York loves me, but not that much,” Tony quipped, wiping the sweat from his brow with the hand holding the glass. God, he hated this heat.

“I love you that much,” Peter whispered, pulling Tony’s hand towards him, nuzzling the back of it before sucking a finger into his mouth.

Oh. Oh.

Tony shrugged, acting indifferent as he placed the glass on the small table next to Peter’s tanning oil. They were playing that game then, the unspoken game they played from time to time. Tony always let Peter instigate it, letting Peter have control over when and how he wanted to play with Tony.

“All you had to do was ask, Peter. You know your Sir will give you anything you want if you behave,” Tony replied, his tone becoming dark and filthy as he stuck his finger as deep as he could into Peter’s mouth, petting his boy’s tongue as he gagged. “Mm, I love that sound.” 

Peter did his best to follow along with Tony, sucking on his finger and massaging it with his tongue, just a simple reminder of what Peter could do with his mouth. “We’ll get to that later, I promise you that. Present yourself,” the older man ordered, pulling his hand back to cross his arms. The boy scrambled to comply, kneeling on the lounge chair, thighs spread to show off his pretty cock, back straight with his arms crossed behind, and his head staring up at Tony.

“Please, Sir,” Peter begged, biting his lip. He was trying to act coy but the look in his eyes was downright filthy. Tony moved quickly to grab Peter by the throat, hand pressing lightly to remind Peter who was in charge right now.

“You get what I give, boy. Now shut up,” Tony snapped, letting go of Peter’s throat to slap Peter softly on the cheek. The reprimand did nothing but spur on the lust practically pulsing out of Peter. His little boy was hard already. 

The air between them was sexually charged, both keeping eye contact as Tony pulled himself from his swim shorts. Tony took himself in hand and aimed at Peter’s face. Peter shut his eyes just in time before Tony’s piss hit his face. A closed-mouthed whine escaped Peter and Tony could hear nothing but that little noise and the sound of his piss hitting Peter, a filthy splashing sound. Once he was done he shook himself off.

“Good boy, sweetheart. You’re doing such a good job,” Tony praised, carding a hand through Peter’s soft curls, “One more thing though. You’re gonna get me all hard for you and then I’m gonna fuck your throat. Sound good?”

“Please, Sir! I want it, please!” Peter begged, releasing his position to wipe the mess on his face from his eyes. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, showing he was ready to be used. Once he got Tony’s approval he got started. Peter took Tony in hand, stroking his lover and licking up and down his cock in long, smooth strokes before moving to his balls, sucking one gently into his mouth. Both of them were so turned on that it didn’t take much to get Tony hard. 

Peter, the little cocktease, flicked his tongue over the head of Tony’s cock, toying with the slit to lap up the precum leaking out of it. He closed his eyes, a content sign leaving him as he took Tony in hand to place open mouthed kisses along the length of his cock.

Tony groaned, roughly grabbing Peter by the hair and off his cock. “Listen up, sweetheart. I’m going to fuck your throat and you’re going to keep your eyes open and on me,” Tony said, rubbing his cock over Peter’s lips, smearing precum over them. Peter nodded his head in agreement, yelping as the hand in his hair pulled on it roughly. “When I ask a question, you answer. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir, sorry. Please use me. Please fuck my throat, I can be good,” Peter babbled, hand scrambling to hold onto Tony’s hips, trying to pull him closer. 

There was nothing holding Tony back at this point. He brought a hand to Peter’s neck, resting it there. “Open up for me, baby,” Tony softly commanded, sighing happily when Peter complied. He rubbed the head of his cock over Peter’s tongue, chuckling as Peter whined for more. “Brat.”

Tony gave Peter what he wanted. He began to thrust into Peter’s mouth, slow and shallow to get Peter used to the rhythm. A pleased hum left his mouth as Peter began to suck in time with Tony’s thrusts. The older man began to work himself deeper into Peter’s mouth, easing his boy into it. Peter gagged once Tony hit the back of his throat and Tony did it over and over again without caring.

“Don’t fight me, baby. We're doing this my way now. Open that pretty throat,” Tony commanded, a moan leaving his mouth as the head of his cock finally entered Peter’s throat. “Fuck yeah, honey. Good boy. Remember to tap twice if you need a break.”

Tony continued to thrust shallowly into Peter’s throat, letting his boy catch some air before sinking deeper into him. They continued at a slow pace as Tony used Peter’s throat, not quite pushing in all the way. Wet, choked noises left Peter along with moans and gasps when Tony pulled out. 

“D-Don’t tease,” Peter rasped, wiping the excess saliva off his face when Tony gave him a break, “Fuck my face, Sir.”

Well, Peter asked so prettily.

Tony shoved himself back into Peter’s mouth and began fucking it at a near brutal pace, his boy taking it like a professional. Peter gagged, a sloppy wet sound, as Tony pushed back into his throat, shoving himself in inch by inch until Peter’s nose was pressed against his groin. His boy, ever so sweet and good, swallowed around him and fixed his eyes on Tony’s face, tears streaming out of them.

“Fuck, yes! That’s my boy,” Tony groaned, palming the bulge in Peter’s throat. He pulled out to let Peter grab a breath before he started fucking in and out of Peter’s throat, pet names and encouraging words falling freely from his lips. As he got close to the edge he pulled himself from Peter and began to stroke himself quickly, cock pointed at Peter’s face. Like the little minx he was, Peter opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. 

“Look at you, fuck. Good boy,” the older man muttered, bucking up into his fist as he came all over Peter’s face a tongue. After Tony was spent, Peter pulled him down to kiss his swollen lips. The kiss was filthy and all tongue, dragging sounds of pleasure from both of them. Peter was the one to pull back first, a sated grin on his face.

“I’m your good boy, Sir. And since I’m so good, do I get to come?” Peter asked, voice all raw and raspy, his hand running down his chest to his cock, stroking it slowly to tease himself.

Tony batted his hand away and pressed a kiss to his sticky cheek.

“Let’s go get you some lemonade then we can break out the toys. I want to take my time with you.”

“Sounds perfect, Sir.”

Besides, there is air conditioning inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! You can find my on Tumblr as valiantthewriter. <3


End file.
